Mentor (Imperial Guard) (Earth-616)
(host), formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Chandilar, Shi'ar Empire | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 150 lbs | Eyes = White | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Shi'ar Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Praetor of the Imperial Guard | Education = | Origin = Alien currently possessed by a Raptor Amulet | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Dave Cockrum | First = X-Men #107 | HistoryText = Mentor is from a race of super-intelligent beings, serving as a high-ranking member and strategist in the Imperial Guard. He defended the M'Kraan Crystal from invaders under Emperor D'Ken. After the Kree/Shi'ar War, Mentor was one of the Guardsmen sent to Earth by Empress Lilandra. They uncovered a plot by Kree terrorists involving the Supreme Intelligence. During the second Kree/Shi'ar War, Mentor led a troop of Shi'ar soldiers to Knowhere while chasing the threat of Adam Warlock. He was momentarily shaken by the revelation that Warlock was using magic, a force outside his intelligence's ability to comprehend, but he quickly recovered and brought the Guard's sorceress Magique to the front lines to assist. When Praetor Kallark became Majestor after the war, Mentor rose to become the Guard's new praetor. During a mission to the Fault, Mentor was forced to give himself over as a host to the Fraternity of Raptors to augment their firepower. Mentor bonded with a Raptor amulet and was taken over by Strel. Neither Mentor nor Strel have been seen since, leaving his fate uncertain. | Powers = Instantaneous processing of vast amounts of information | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Darkhawk Amulet: ** Consciousness Transfer: Mentor can transfer his consciousness into the Raptor's alien android while at the same time, switch the robotic body's place with that of his own body wherever he's at any time. * Darkhawk Android: The Darkhawk Armor is advanced Shi'ar technology meshed with magic, allowing the host numerous superhuman capabilities: ** Superhuman Strength: it can bench press 25 tons. **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Durability:' Strel is supremely durable; able of shrugging off physical impacts, energy blasts, and most artillery fire. **'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Mode Shifting:' Talons can morph their bodies into a host of augmentative forms. Becoming transparent, doubling body armor, projecting greater weaponry, etc. **'Flight:' The retractable glider wings under its arms allow them to glide on air currents. Raptors can also fly at incredible speeds ranging from subsonic to escape velocity. **'Self Repair:' Even major injuries to a Raptor body can be repaired by switching back to and from alien/robot forms. **'Superhuman Vision:' Strel has telescopic and infra-red vision. It can see through most camouflage. **'Force Field:' Raptor's can utilize a circular wafer-thin force field. **'Concussion Blasts:' It can fire blasts of destructive dark energy from the amulet on their chest or visor slit. **'Armament Conjuration:' The Android can summon weapons from the extra-dimensional expanse from whence they came, or manifest desired munitions from its own body at will. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Like all members of the Imperial Guard, Mentor is a parody of DC Comics Legion of Super-Heroes. Mentor is based on Brainiac 5 who was also so extremely intelligent. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Raptor Armor Category:Armor Users Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Mentors Category:Strategists Category:DC Comics Pastiches